The purpose of this project is to evaluate the usefulness of chemotherapeutic agents singly and in combinations as adjuvants to radiation therapy in patients with malignant squamous cell tumors of the mouth and throat. Patients with post-surgical and post-irradiation recurrences and advanced primary inoperable squamous cell carcinomas of the mouth and throat are accepted for study. Drugs currently under study include bleomycin, methotrexate, adriamycin, and vincristine, all of which have shown activity against squamous cell carcinoma. Results to date, though preliminary, will be presented at a national meeting by request and will subsequently be prepared for publication.